bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Forum/Bach and Slay's Rps
Category:SlayingthehalcyonCategory:BachLynn23 If you aren't Bachy or Frosty, nunuu Tyler and Lynn Tyler: Tyler has on his dark blue jeans, with his iconic blue v-neck shirt. He has on a pair of grey converse, on each of his legs, he has dirks strapped to them, just like always. Tyler also has his two belt knives in their sheath on the back of his belt. Tyler has always enjoyed the cold, but today he has on a black leather motor jacket, with a grey and blue stripe down the arms. Tyler has on a pair of aviator sunglasses, the kind that are tinted grey and reflective. Each step of Tyler's takes him nearer to the Deimos cabin, and he's walking like an idiot, flailing his arms wildly, as he doesn't think that anyone would be outside in the cold long enough to see him. Lynn: Lynn breathes in deep as steps out of the Morpheus Cabin, after the east coast got dumped with well over a foot of snow, she was at least glad that the temperatures were finally staying up above 0 degrees Fahrenheit, not that the upper 20s and lower 30s was warm but beggars can't be choosers. She has on a black jacket with a furry/fuzzy hoodie, the fabric of the jacket looks more like soft sweater material and has a bit of a sheen to it in the light (that soft leathery/velvety material that I don't know what to call it >.<). She zips the jacket up a bit more, and then adjusts the strap of her dark brown messenger bag on her shoulder, pausing to check to see if her special journal that she just got from her friend in the mail and her new pens were safely tucked away, along with her mobile phone and various other things she tended to carry around with her in the bag. Sighing contentedly she takes a few steps out into the shovelled path ways, she hadn't quite decided where she would go yet, ideally she'd prefer to write in her journal outside, but as breezy and chilly as it is, she might have to settle for the coffee shop in town, though she'd have to turn off her mobile. Tyler: Tyler suddenly stops "dancing" like an idiot as he reaches his cabin. He walks inside, grabs money from his stash in his bedroom, stuff it into his wallet. Tyler looks around the room, wondering what else he might need for a trip to town... Lovely ladies, always in need of being impressed, He thought, Pswah, women don't need to be impressed, they just need to see something they like. Tyler chuckles to himself, and grabs the watch he bought at a pawn shop, silver chain, silver dial and knobs, and it had a blue and dark grey backing, creating an almost shimmery effect behind the glass that encased the face of the watch. He slips it onto his wrist, closes the clasp, and starts the walk towards town. What to buy? What to buy.... He wonders as he walks. Lynn: As she didn't have to stop at her cabin, she's already ahead of Tyler and at the entrance to camp, she crosses the border to camp when her mobile suddenly buzzes with a new text message. She panics, not being remotely in the mood to deal with monsters today, and fumbles in her pocket to turn her phone to 'air plane mode' so that it can still be on but won't take calls. She breathes a sigh of relief once it's off, looks around making sure there's nothing near by. She decides to at least read the message that came through, something from a friend of hers from Massachusetts, another demigod that isn't currently at camp asking her how she's doing and if she needs anything (older demigod that treats her like his daughter). She smiles warmly, happy to hear form him, but disappointed she can't text back, she bites at her bottom lip, looks behind her, and decides it's worth it to pop back over the border to send him a quick text before heading into town. (So I suspect, unless tyler takes a different way out of camp instead of the main entrance, she's taking enough time to send the message, that he'll probably catch up to her here at the entrance.) Tyler: Tyler decides to jog to the town, and so he starts to run, nearing himself to the entrance to town, "Oh, it looks like it's going to snow really heavily...." Tyler remarks to himself as he continues to jog/run. His lady radar tips the meter when he spots Lynn out of the corner of his eyes. Tyler slows down to a walk, and steadies his breathing so that he won't sound winded when he walks up to Lynn. (Tyler is about 40 feet away from Lynn) Lynn: Hearing someone running up from behind her, even though there's still 40 feet between them, startles her enough that she fumbles and drops her mobile. She mutters a few curse words under her breath and quickly stoops down to retrieve the phone out off of the cold wet snowy ground and uses her coat to wipe it off and dry it, looking it over making sure the snow didn't hurt it any. Hailee meets Rhys Hailee: She is sitting on a bench near the Eros' cabin. Hailee has on her riding leather. Her black motorcycle helmet is resting atop two riding gloves so that the surface won't scratch. Hailee is bent over tying her leather shoe cover ups, so that she can go riding on her motorcycle for a while... She picks up her helmet, sees a smudge on the glass of her helmet, and begins the epic challenge of cleaning the entire viewing glass of the helmet. Rhys: He's walking around camp, checking out the cabins, it probably looks as if he's exploring almost, and a bit unsure of himself. He's only been at camp for a day, and he had no idea it would have so many people and be so large. I mean, sure he'd heard stories, but seeing it in person was a totally different experience, and it was starting to make him long for the fields of Wales. He's wearing jeans, red and white trainers and a red and white polo shirt, his hair's a bit wind blown. He shivers a bit at the cold, the weather had called for snow, and with the sun getting more and more shrouded in dark clouds it was clear they weren't kidding. He was really starting to wish he'd worn something warmer when he went out to look around. By the time he reaches the Eros cabin, though he has no idea which cabin it is, the wind and cold is causing his eyes to tear up a bit. Hailee: She sees Rhys walking, she wonders if he's cold, as even the cold is nipping at her nose and ears when she turns face into the wind... "Kid! You okay?" she calls to Rhys' general direction, noting that he appears to be squinting. Rhys: He looks over at the direction the sound came from, when he sees her decked out in all the motorcycle gear, he's taken a bit by surprise, he hadn't expected someone to actually talk to him. He walks a few feet closer to her before responding, "Sorry uhhh, are you talking to me or?" He looks around, not sure if she were talking to him, and a bit nervous that he's wrong and he'll end up embarrassed over it. Hailee: "Well you are kind of the only person who looks like he's freezing his @ss off, so yeah." She sticks out her tongue, she grievously looks at her helmet, which has rolled off her lap and onto the ground. "Oh dangit!" She bends over to pick up her helmet and as she looks up, she looks at Rhys' face, well it was more like a stare, she thought he was kinda adorable in the polo shirt.... Rhys: He shrugs and stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Got colder than I thought it was going to get." He's not sure what else to say, he feels quite awkward and out of place all of a sudden and starts rocking back and forth on his feet nervously. Hailee: She giggles, at Rhys comment, and once again begins to clean her helmet, absently swiping the dirt off the helmet as she looks at Rhys, "Uhm, would you like to come inside? Its warm inside... and I didn't really want to come outside today either... but... the motorcycle was calling to meh," She makes a :P face, grabs her gloves, which are on the bench, shoves them into her pants pocket's, and then stands with her helmet in her hand. She then assumes a sort of stuck out butt pose, feeling the sudden need to be flirty. Rhys: He was a bit surprised that, after having just met him and not even knowing his name, she'd ask him to come into her place like that. He felt as if he might be turning red, though with the cold air it would be impossible to tell. "Oh uhhh, um well.... I uhhh don't know, I'm kinda hungry.... though I might uhh, figure out what there is to get for food around here." He shifts a bit, his thoughts jumping between being insanely shy and yet also oddly worried that she might be annoyed by his response. Hailee: "Oh," She smiles warmly, "I think there's some food in the cabin somewhere, somewhere in the kitchen... and if not I could try to remember where the food pavilion thingy is..." She motions for Rhys to follow her towards the Eros cabin, and she makes a haphazard skipping step in mid air, almost as if to cue Rhys to follow her, she then starts to slowly skip up to the Eros Cabin. Rhys: He shrugs at her eagerness, or what appears to be eagerness and sorta half shuffles half walks towards the cabin behind her, when he gets to the door he peers in cautiously, as if something might jump out and bite him, "Is there pizza?" He figured to himself, that he just might be hungry enough that if she had pizza somewhere, he might be willing to follow into the cabin for that, while he waits for a response, he's letting in the cold air from outside by keeping the door open and not completely entering. As he looks around the common living area of the cabin that the door opens up into, he notices a cat hanging out by one of the bedroom doors across the room, contentedly licking its front paw, and a little pug chasing after the kitten's tail. Hailee: She walks into the kitchen, and calls for Rhys to come in, "Don't just stand there! Come!" She grabs her smoothie out of the fridge, and pulls out what looks like a couple day old pizza hut box. Hailee sets the box and her cup onto the counter and opens the lid of the pizza box, a normal pepperoni and ham pizza, "You like pepperoni right?" She asks as she pulls a slice out of the box and contentedly takes a bite out of it. Rhys: He makes a sorta, indecisive look with his face/mouth, he looks over at the pizza, and his stomach growls, then he looks behind him while at the same time bringing up his left hand thumb to sorta chew on/nibble as he thinks. Then he sighs and goes all the way in the cabin and closes the door behind him. The pug looks up when he heard the door and wags his butt (cuz his tail is a stub so when he wags his tail his whole butt goes back and forth >.<) and runs over to Rhys and sits at his feet blocking his way to the pizza. As Rhys walks around the pug and towards where Hailee is, the dog follows. Once he gets next to Hailee by the counter, he looks down at the pizza and feels his mouth watering a bit, he suddenly realises he's still chewing on his thumbnail and takes it out of his mouth and hopes his face doesn't flush noticeably with embarrassment. "Uhhh yea peperoni sounds great." Hailee: She steps back from the box and takes another bite out of the pizza, "Go ahead," She says as she nudges an elbow towards the pizza box, as if to spur Rhys towards the origin of the now wafting pizza aroma. Rhys: He gingerly reaches for a slice, still a bit nervous, but also very hungry. He takes a few bites and chews the slowly, no clue what to say next, he looks down to his right and realises the little pug was now sitting and looking up at him, acting all cute and beggy like. Schitzo and Tourette's (Its a skchitzofrenzic kind of day, so Garret why not come out and play) Ichabod: He paces around the Sanctuary grounds, his clothes and hair clearly dishevelled, his clothes look VERY vintage as well. He seems to be muttering under his breath, and every so often looking over his shoulder, sometimes it even looks like he's talking to some un-seen person when he does this. At one point he starts to moving his right hand through the air, as if writing something out with his index finger, then shakes his head, looks up at the sky with a very frightened and worried look. If someone were close enough to him, they might even hear words and phrases like, they are coming, or the cows, I know they saw me or even blue aliens. Garrett: He has been watching Ichabod from a distance of 20 to 25 feet, cautiously noting that the man seems to be in a frantic and tedious pace. At a few points Garrett is afraid that Ichabod has seen him watching and pointed directly at him, but realized that Ichabod was apparently making imaginary finger art. Garrett drops down, and then crawls out from under the hedge, hoping that Ichabod doesn't see him... "unf!" He smashes his knee into one of the bricks laid around the hedge. He immediately looks to see where Ichabod is... Ichabod: He hears a noise and looks around for where it came from, when he sees Garrett crawling out from under the bushes so close to him (not that 20/25 feet is that close, but the guy isn't well in the head so xD) he freaks out and pulls out one of his daggers and walks over towards Garrett quickly, "Are you in league with them, are you? did they send you to spy on me, huh huh did they did they?!?!?! Well you can just tell those cows that I won't let them take me to their blue alien masters, it'll never happen, you hear me, huh huh huh?!?!?!" His words come out in a jumble at points, clearly in a panic, clearly paranoid and out of his skull crazy >.< Garrett: He gets out from under the bush and scrambles to try and get up before Ichabod reaches him, but he trips on a shoelace,spins and lands on his butt, "Send who, what? I'm just another one of you, a demigod!" A symptom of his kicks in, "You f*cking @sshole Lunatic? What the hell did you think I was some kind of f*cking blue @ssed cow?!" Ichabod: He stares at Garrett suspiciously, "The cows aren't blue of course, the cows are normal looking cows, black and white and shit, but they are in league with the blue aliens. And of course you aren't a blue cow or any cow for that matter, but you could be their spy, I heard they had spies. Are your man bits still attached? The cows like to use spies that have already had their man bits stolen by the blue aliens to power their spaceships." He shifts nervously, his eyes darting all around. Garrett: "Psht, I used those bits last night..." he screams as he realizes that Ichabod just talked about man bits being used to power spaceships, "What the f*ckign sh*tting hell are you talking about?!" Garrett then scoots back, slowly stands up, so that he doesn't make Ichabod nervous, having realized that he seems out of his mind. Ichabod: Figuring that either Garrett hasn't met any of the aliens yet, or a small chance he's doing a really good job at playing like he doesn't know, Ichabod decides to explain things a bit. "The blue aliens, they harvest human male bits to power their spaceships to jump between universes. The cows and sheep are in league with them, they work together to get male men alone. The government is in on it, but they don't want to spread mass panic so they don't tell anyone. That's why in some places across the world there's laws about single men owning sheep, it's so the sheep won't report them to the blue aliens." Garrett: "What, the f*ck are you talking about?" He freaks out for a second, and discreetly sticks his right hand into his jeans pocket, to reposition, well more than less, check to make sure the bits are still there, and hopes that Ichabod didn't notice. He pulls his hand out of his pocket, and goes to lean backwards, falls backwards, realizing after he was on his butt for the second time, that there was no wall behind him, "ughhh..." Ichabod: He looks at Garrett oddly, "Are you on drugs? You seem to have a hard time staying on your feet....." He pauses and thinks, "You haven't been drinking store bought bottled water have you? The government laces bottled water with various drugs they want to test on the population, there could be anything in bottled water, ranging from forced sterilisation to Ebola." He grimaces at the word Ebola, having seen images of people who died from it on some history channel or book he read once upon a time. Garrett: "Me drink bottle'd water? Nah I drink straight from the hose..." He grins at Ichabod, waiting for a freaked out remark. Garrett then begins to stand up and discreetly looks around hoping he can find a good escape route in case Ichabod is a murderer. Ichabod: "Well in that case it really depends on what the hose is attached to, because the cities are in on the scheme, so anyone that has city water is in just as much danger as those who drink bottled water, only with city water they put things in to test how certain chemical react to skin when you shower. That's why I never take a shower, I fill the bath tub with boiled water I got from the pond and boiled with iodine." He shivers for a moment, then starts hitting the side of his head, "NO NO NO NO NO, get out of there, get out I say." Garrett: "Uhhh.... you know you're bathing in whatever chemicals are on your body, because theres no water running onto your body and then off of it. (>.<)" Garrett shudders at the thought of not being clean, and then gives an estranged look at Ichabod as he beats his head. (>.<) "Got water in your ear? Or parasites or bugs?" Ichabod: "The boiling and iodine kill all the chemicals, then I just wipe down in sanitiser wipes afterwards, and I'm good to go, though shaving can be a bit more problematic at times, which is why I generally just keep the beard and trim it now and then." He shrugs and looks over his shoulder, then over his other shoulder, then kneels down and starts drawing in the dirt with his finger, strange/odd symbols that would make no sense what-so-ever to anyone looking at them.